wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Towers of Midnight/Chapter 17
Summary : Matrim Cauthon wakes up under a wagon. He chooses a location at random with the dice each night to avoid another encounter with the Gholam. Mat goes searching for Aludra. Juilin Sandar finds Mat and asks if he and Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault can leave with the Aes Sedai, on their way back to Tar Valon. Mat says he doesn't need his permission and Juilin decides it is time to move on. Bethamin Zeami and Seta sit with Joline Maza. They are also leaving with the Aes Sedai. Seta addresses Mat as Highness. The two former Sul'dam cannot stay as what they are could risk the whole Seanchan Empire. Mat reminds them that Tuon is also sul'dam. Mat charges the two sul'dam to learn how to channel, so they can try and fix this issue without the Empire collapsing. Both woman take pride and gain confidence from Mat's words. Egeanin Tamarath and Bayle Domon also decide to leave Mat's company and travel to the White Tower. Mat gives all those who are departing horses to travel back on. Finally he makes his way over to the Aes Sedai. He gives Joline Maza some sweetbuns as a parting gift and tells her that some of his men will travel with them. They will bring the horses back to him once they reach Tar Valon. Mat also asks Teslyn Baradon to give the Amyrlin Seat a message from him, that it is just about time for them to return that which belongs to him . Teslyn accepts and tells Mat that Setalle Anan is remaining behind. Mat waves goodbye to the group as they make their way back to Tar Valon. Chel Vanin is also one of the Redarms sent, with the intent of picking up information from the countryside and Tar Valon. As the group move off Thom asks Mat on the sweetbuns gift. Mat reveals that they contain Sprinklewort and will dye her mouth blue for at least 2 weeks. Mat finds Mistress Anan in the supply tents overseeing the midday meal. She scolds Mat for looking so unkempt. Mat finds himself missing Tuon, as she would often be in Mistress Anan's company. Mat asks Mistress Anan if she would look after Olver, as he is planning to leave with Thom soon. She accepts the task informing Mat that she has started teaching him his letters. Mat tells her that he will find a room in an inn for her and Olver to stay in. until the gholam has been dealt with. Setalle asks if the Aes Seadi have gone and looks regretful when Mat confirms this. Mat apologizes to her for what happened in the past and Setalle replies that she needs to move on and forget that past chapter of her life. : Elayne Trakand strolls through the palaces Sunrise Garden's, the place she had first met Rand all those years ago. Her pregnancy is now only just starting to show. Plants throughout the garden are wilting and dying already, sure signs of Tarmon Gai'don. Birgitte Silverbow is unhappy with Elayne being so exposed in the gardens, but Elayne is over-confident that she is safe due to Elmindreda Farshaw's viewing. Birgitte argues that the babies will be safe, not the mother. Elayne could suffer a serious head-blow and never be the same again, but Elayne just brushes it off. Elayne is met by Sumeko Karistovan and Alise Tenjile, who have both become so much more confident during recent times. Elayne asks the Kin who do not wish to go to the White Tower to stay in Andor for free, but with two conditions. They would not fight in any wars for the Crown, but they would create gateways to where the Crown wished to go and Heal those who are sick or wounded. Alise insists that the Kin would receive half the payment the Crown would get for offering these services to people like merchants who would be able to move their wares much more quickly. Elayne denys any payment on Healing, as it would be a free service offered to all those who need it, in order of severity. Alise agrees to the terms, but Sumeko chides Alise, as she can't speak for the whole of the Kin. Alise replies that she is only accepting it for herself and everyone else will have to make their own decision. For example Sumeko plans to join the White Tower and join the Yellow Ajah once she is raised to a full Aes Sedai. Elayne suggests rewriting the Rule all over again, allowing the Kin to marry. This would make them seem like less of a threat to the White Tower as it would tie them down. Elayne promises to talk to the Amyrlin Seat about these changes. After the meeting, Elayne muses about the fact that the Seanchan will probably strike for Andor after the Last Battle. She needs to be prepared for this possibility. Unfortunately the Kin will not channel in battle, so she is still missing an edge against the Seanchan. She has considered the Black Tower, but had gone no further than that. Characters *Mat Cauthon *Juilin Sandar *Teslyn Baradon *Joline Maza *Edesina Azzedin *Moonglow *Firewisp *Thera *Bethamin Zeami *Seta Zarbey *Thom Merrilin *Leilwin Shipless *Bayle Domon *Chel Vanin *Elayne Trakand *Birgitte *Sumeko Karistovan *Alise Tenjile Referenced *''Gholam'' *Aludra *Lopin *Tuon Paendrag *Rand al'Thor *Egwene al'Vere *Elaida a'Roihan *Setalle Anan *Tylin Mitsobar *Noram Mat's cook *Olver *Morgase Trakand as mother *Min Farshaw *Vandene Namelle *Sareitha Tomares *Chesmal Emry Places *Caemlyn Referenced *Tar Valon *Tear *Ebou Dar *Tarabon *Two Rivers *Andor *Illian Items Referenced *Horn of Valere